The Way Maka loved Soul
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: When their dream finally comes true; will the Meister and her weapon be able adapt to the new changes? This is my first-ever songfic about my friend's fave love triangle SoMaKid, this fic is dedicated to Tokoyonokuni. Criticism is allowed!


**A/N: Okay after listening to Taylor Swift's "The way I loved you" song, I quickly had inspiration to do a songfic! and I used my friend's favorite Soul Eater love triangle; Soul+Maka+Kid so this fic is dedicated to her, hope you like it Tokoyonokuni ! first songfic, so no flames please!**

**I do not own anything! (Kinda last minute so it might not be as nice as I had hoped.)**

* * *

><p>They did it, they had finally done it.<br>Their dreams were now a reality; Soul Eater Evans was now a Deathscythe!  
>But will Maka be able to cope with this new change?<p>

Since Soul is now a Deathscythe, he is no longer Maka Albarn's weapon.  
>Instead, he is now the Grim Reaper's weapon.<p>

Maka is now completely heartbroken; she can no longer see Soul as much as before now...  
>But will one friend be able to fix her broken heart?<p>

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<br>_  
><em>He opens up my door and I get into his car<br>And he says, "You look beautiful tonight".  
>And I feel perfectly fine<em>

That person is none other than Death the Kid.  
>Maka has always admired Kid from afar, I mean; who wouldn't? He was the top student of Shibusen as well as the son of the God of Death after all.<br>But this time; her admiration has now turned into something more.  
>Luckily Kid returned her feelings full-heartedly, and the two are now in love.<p>

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain,  
>and it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name<br>you're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

But even though she was in love with Kid, something in her heart is bothering her...  
>Could it be she doesn't love him as much as she had previously thought?<br>If that were so, who is the one who truly owns her heart?

_He respects my space  
>and never makes me wait<br>and he calls exactly when he says he will  
>he's close to my mother<br>and talks business with my father  
>he's charming and endearing<br>and I'm comfortable_

Sure Kid respects her; he was raised as a gentleman after all.  
>But to Maka, that wasn't enough...<br>There was something missing in their relationship.  
>But she couldn't quite put her finger on what it is...<p>

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain,  
>and it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name<br>you're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

Maka and Kid's relationship is the very definition of the word "Perfect".  
>They never argue, they never fight, heck! They almost never disagree.<br>He loved symmetry, and she was the definition of "Symmetry".

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
>and my hearts not breakin'<br>cause I'm not feelin' anything at all  
>and you were wild and crazy<br>just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
>got away like some mistake<em>

Maka has now decided; it was time she finally told Kid how she truly felt.  
>It might be hard, but she can't lie to her heart anymore...<br>She loved Soul, not Kid...

_and now I...  
>But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain,<br>and it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name  
>you're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you  
>Breakin' down and comin' undone<br>It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
>And I never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you_

After telling Kid the truth, the young Shingami was greatly disappointed by his beloved's words.  
>But he understood; he just had to.<br>Even though she might still change her mind, they can never be together forever...  
>He was Immortal, she wasn't.<br>He had to let her go sooner or later...

_And that's the way I loved you  
>never knew I could feel that much<br>and that's the way I loved you_

Maka was now in the arms of the man she truly loved; Soul Eater Evans.  
>Sure they argue a lot, sure they fight, but that will never stop the love they have for one another.<p>

Kid watched happily as his beloved Maka smiled, if she was happy, then he too is happy.

**{The End} **


End file.
